The invention relates to a safety binding system for the releasable fixing of a ski boot to a ski having an adjustable release mechanism and fixed holding elements in accordance with the description herein.
Ski bindings have a toe holding unit, also called a toe piece, and a heel holding unit, also called a heel piece, for holding ski boots corresponding to certain standards. Such standards are laid down, for example, in the German industrial standard (DIN ISO 5355). These standardized ski boots have a front connection region for the cooperation with the toe piece of the ski binding and a rear connection region for the cooperation with the heel holder of the ski binding. The lower side of the sole of the standard ski boot is of planar configuration. The front contact surface and the rear contact surface of the ski binding therefore typically extend in a plane parallel to the ski. Due to this shaping, the ski boot cannot be adapted with respect to the anatomy and the movement comfort for the wearer. The movement process when walking with these standardized ski boots is correspondingly difficult.
Conventional ski bindings are, however, dependent on the cooperation with the standardized ski boots.